Tychus Findlay
Tychus J. Findlay, a Terran Marine from Mar Sara, appears in the StarCraft II cinematic trailer. He is a Terran hero in the game StarCraft II.Insider Interview. (2007-06-02). Cinematic Trailer interview. Blizzplanet.''2007-07-12. E307: Face Time: StarCraft II. ''G4TV Accessed 2007-07-16. Biography Tychus Findlay was born on Mar Sara on 20th October, 2468.2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Roughly two decades later, Findlay served in the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion "Heaven's Devils" during the Guild Wars, fighting for the Terran Confederacy against the Kel-Morian Combine. He met Jim Raynor in the brig, where both served time for insubordination. Both men were listed as missing in action for nine months during the fighting on Mar Sara while conducting reconnaissance behind Kel-Morian lines. Findlay was captured by the Combine, later being turned over to the Confederacy as part of a prisoner exchange program. Findlay was promptly arrested by the Confederates for desertion under fire.2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. Desertion is not the only crime that Findlay has been charged with in his life, also possessing convictions for narcotics violations, theft, jailbreak, piracy, grand larceny and murder; he is also a suspect in other murders. He was sentenced to death, but the sentence was later commuted to solitary cryogenic incarceration for life. However, he was turned into an "indentured" Marine, seemingly in the Dominion Marine Corps, where he was set to serve for the rest of his life.Team Liquid forum (2007-05-19). Anti Hero forum thread. Team Liquid. Despite this sentence, Findlay somehow found his way into Raynor's Raiders. Findlay often stations himself on Hyperion's bridge.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. He is an old friend of Raynor's and likes to drink. Findlay believes that Raynor shouldn't attack the Dominion so much. Appearance Physical Findlay is 6 feet 7 inches tall and weighs 363 pounds, although his statistics may be based on his size and weight while wearing Terran armor. He has gray hair and blue eyes, and on the knuckles of his left hand there is a tattoo of the word "PAIN", as well as a snake around a cross above his index finger. Additionally, he has a scar across his stomach, as well as a tattoo on his back and shoulders which is believed to say "HEAVEN'S REJECTS" (a reference to him being "rejected" from "Heaven's Devils"). Armor Findlay appears to have been "sealed" into his armor (he wears only prison pants underneath). Findlay's armor number is displayed as 435 and appears to have a picture of a pin-up model painted onto the left shoulder pad. There is a tally mark of 13 on his left wrist and his armor has many other decorations, including a skull and bones insignia (very similar to the insignia of Omega Squadron). Appearances Tychus Findlay is expected to make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost: Academy.Medievaldragon. 2008-05-13. World of WarCraft Book Release Dates. Scrolls of Lore forum. Accessed 2008-05-18. Collector Statue Blizzard Entertainment announced the Tychus J. Findlay Limited Edition Statue. The polystone collector's item is 18 inches tall and portrays Findlay standing atop a freshly killed Hydralisk.Blizzard Entertainment. (2007-05-20). Collector Statue Page. Blizzard Entertainment. The statue was available for pre-orderBlizzplanet. (2007-05-24) Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). but has since sold out. References Findlay